Lucjusz Malfoy
Lucjusz Malfoy (ur. 1954 r.) – czarodziej czystej krwi. Ojciec Dracona Malfoya, mąż Narcyzy Malfoy, jedyny syn Abraxasa Malfoya. W młodości uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart, został przydzielony do Slytherinu, jak większość członków jego rodziny. Został śmierciożercą. Pracował w Ministerstwie Magii na wysokim stanowisku. Był członkiem Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Miał szare, zimne oczy i długie jasnoblond włosy. Najczęściej chodził w czarnym, sięgającym ziemii płaszczu . Mieszkał w przepięknym dworze w Wiltshire, gdzie w 1997 roku przebywali śmierciożercy wraz z Czarnym Panem. Do 1992 roku był właścicielem skrzata domowego Zgredka. Niewola skrzata skończyła się dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi, który podstępem sprawił, że Lucjusz dał Zgredkowi skarpetę Harry'ego Pottera. W czasie pierwszej wojny czarodziejów sługa Voldemorta, po jego upadku w 1981 został nawróconym śmierciożercą Biografia 1992/1993 (otwarcie komnaty tajemnic) W wakacje 1992 roku, Draco po swoim pierwszym roku nauki, wrócił do domu. Opowiadał rodzicom o sławnym Harrym Potterze. Pan Malfoy twierdził że to bardzo nie rozsądne sprawiać wrażenie, że się go nie lubi, w tych czasach, kiedy wiele ludzi uważa go za swojego bohatera, który sprawił, że Czarny Pan znów zniknął.Lucjusz udał się z swoim synem na szkolne zakupy. Jednak, zanim poszli na ulicę Pokątną, weszli do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Pan Malfoy ostrzegł syna, aby niczego tam nie dotykał, ten jednak miał nadzieję że ojciec kupi mu tam jakiś prezent. On natomiast obiecał mu nową wyścigową miotłę. Za ladą pojawił się przygarbiony mężczyzna. Powitał on dumnie pana Malfoya i jego syna; chciał pokazać im coś wyjątkowego, za umiarkowaną cenę. Lucjusz jednak nie przyszedł nic kupic, a coś sprzedać. W tym czasie ministerstwo przeprowadzało coraz więcej inspekcji i było coraz bardziej wścibskie. Powstała nowa Ustawa Tajności, pod kierownictwem Artura Weasley'a. Pan Malfoy wyjął zwinięty pergamin i rozwinął go tak, aby pan Borgin mógł przeczytać. Była to lista drobiazgów i trucizn, które mogłyby sprawić Lucjuszowi pewien kłopot, gdyby ministerstwo złożyło im wizytę. Pan Borgin badał listę pana Malfoya, gdy nagle przerwał mu Draco, pytając, czy może dostać Rękę Glorii. Borgin pochwalił gust Malfoya, jednak Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że jego syn ma większe ambicje i nie da się poniżyć głupiej mugolaczce Hermionie Granger. Postanowił jednak wrócić do swojej listy, ponieważ spieszyło mu się. Zaczęli się targować. Gdy doszli do porozumienia, Lucjusz powiedział, że będzie czekać następnego dnia we dworze na Borgina. Około godzinę później Lucjusz i Draco byli w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Po przemówienia Lockharta, Lucjusz i Draco stali obok Weasleyów; Powitał on szyderczo Artura Weasley'a, który odwzajemnij jego powitanie. Zapytał Weasley'a, czy płacą mu w ministerstwie za dodatkowe rewizje i interwencje. Sięgnął do kociołka Ginny i wyjął stary, zniszczony egzemplarz Wprowadzenia do transmutacji dla początkujących. Zapytał Weasley'a jaką ma korzyść z hańbienia tytułu czarodzieja. Ten jednak miał bardzo różne pojęcie tego, co hańbi czarodzieja. Lucjusz skierował wzrok na pana i panią Granger i zakpił z Artura, że niżej już upaść nie może. Pan Weasley rzucił się na pana Malfoya, popychając go na półki z książkami. Tuziny ciężkich ksiąg zwaliły się wszystkim na głowy. Rozdzielił ich dopiero Hagrid. Lucjusz miał podbite oko, przez opasły tom Encyklopedii muchomorów. Zdenerwowany pan Malfoy dał Ginny spowrotem jej książkę, a do środka tego podręcznika włożył dziennik Toma Riddle'a, aby użyła go do ponownego otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic, co prowadziłoby do ataków przez bazyliszka na uczniów pochodzenia mugolskiego. Lucjusz wiedział ze dziennik był sprytnie zaczarowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, ale nie wiedział że jest częścią jego duszy. Lucjusz zamierzał wykorzystać ponowne otarcie Komnaty Tajemnic dla wielu z jego interesów; zkompromitowanie ojca Ginny - Arutra Weasley'a, usunięcie Albusa Dumbledore'a z funkcji dyrektora, zlikwidowanie mugolaków z Hogwartu, a także pozbycia się bardzo uciążliwego przedmiotu jakim bym dziennik Riddle'a. Plan ten odnosił początkowo sukces, pomimo tego że Zgredek, skrzat Lucjusza ostrzegł Harrego o planach swojego pana. Uczniowie, zwierzęta i duchy były systematycznie petryfikowane przez bazyliszka. Dziennik, który posiadała Ginny coraz bardziej na nią oddziaływał. Lucjusz stosował terror na członkach Rady Nadzorczej, a tym samym zmuszał ich do głosowania o odwołanie Albusa Dumbledore'a, z powodu złego funkcjonowania szkoły. Plany Lucjusza zostały ostatecznie udaremnione, gdy Riddle za pomocą dziennika postanowił realizować swoje własne cele. Zamiast petryfikować uczniów pochodzenia mugolskiego skupił się na zniszczeniu Harrego Pottera. Ginny wkońcu zrozumiała że dziennik ma na nią złe wpływy dlatego wyrzuciła go w toalecie dziewczyn. Riddle szybko jednak znów przejął nad nią kontrolę biorąc Ginny na dół do Komnaty Tajemnic, z nadzieją na zwabienie tam Harrego. Wkońcu jednak Harry uratował Ginny i zabił bazyliszka Mieczem Gryffindora, a także zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka, w czym też część duszy Voldemorta, która znajdowała w jego wnętrzu. Harry udowodnił niewinność Ginny i wskazał prawdziwego winowajcę - Lucjusza. Sprawa Hipogryfa Ponieważ Lucjusz chciał żeby zwolniono Hagrida, wykorzystał przypadek gdy Draco chcąc być lepszym od Harry'ego Pottera nie ukłonił się Hardodziobowi tylko szybkim i pewnym krokiem podszedł do niego. Hardodziób powalił go na ziemię a gdyby nie Hagrid mogło by się skończyć gorzej.Wtedy złożył wniosek o usunięciu Hagrida ze stanowisk,ale ostatecznie zgodzono się na stracenie Hipogryfa. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Mistrzostwa Świata w Quiddichu Lucjusz Malfoy dostał zaproszenie od samego ministra magii, Korneliusza Knota na Misztrzostwa Świata w Quidichu w loży honorowej. Jeszcze przed meczem zdążył dwa razy wyśmiać rodzinę Weasley'ów. Powrót Lorda Voldemorta Sprawy w ministerstwie Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Osadzenie w Azkabanie Ucieczka z Azkabanu Spotkanie Śmierciożerców Potyczka w Dworze Malfoy'ów Bitwa o Hogwart Późniejsze życie Lucjusz Malfoy urodził się w 1954 roku jako syn Abraxasa Malfoya i jego żony w szlachetnym i powszechnie szanowanym rodzie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Nauka w Hogwarcie W wieku jedenastu lat otrzymał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Gdy przyjechał do szkoły został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Dzięki zdolnościom przywódczym, Lucjusz w krótkim czasie otoczył się dziećmi wpływowych czarodziejów, którzy mieli podobne do niego aspiracje. Był bardzo ambitny i przekonany o swoich racjach. Nie tolerował czarodziejów półkrwi (z wyjątkiem Severusa Snape'a, a później także Lorda Voldemorta - nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że obaj pochodzili z mugolskich rodzin), nazywał ich obraźliwie szlamami i dążył do całkothumb|left|259px|Lucjusz Malfoy na spotkaniu Klubu Ślimakawitego wyeliminowania ich zarówno ze szkoły, jak i całego czarodziejskiego świata. Także w przyszłości, gdy prawdopodobnie niedługo po zakończeniu edukacji zasilił szeregi śmierciożerców. Lucjusz potrafił owinąć sobie ludzi wokół palca bez większych trudności, co poświadcza odznaka prefekta, którą Lucjusz otrzymał podczas piątego roku nauki. Należy wspomnieć, że prefektami zostawali uczniowie, którzy wyróżniali się nienagannym zachowaniem i bardzo dobrymi wynikami w nauce. Jeżeli Lucjusz już w czasach szkolnych interesował się czarną magią (i praktykował ją) to nie mógł być przykładem wzorowego ucznia, a mimo to został prefektem. Malfoy był także ulubieńcem opiekuna swojego domu, Horacy'ego Slughorna który wyraźnie faworyzował go wśród innych uczniów. Narcyza Black Podczas nauki thumb|107px|Narcyza Malfoy(Black)w Hogwarcie, Lucjusz zaczął spotykać się z młodszą od siebie o rok ślizgonką - Narcyzą Black, najmłodszą dziedziczką szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Lucjusz mógł poznać Narcyzę Black oficjalnie jeszcze w dzieciństwie; prawdopodobnym jest, że ich rodziny znały się i utrzymywały regularne kontakty. Operując podanymi w książkach datami można założyć, że Lucjusz i Narcyza wzięli ślub w połowie lat 70. (możliwe, że to właśnie na ich weselu siostry Black po raz ostatni miały kontakt ze swoim kuzynem). Po ślubie Narcyza zamieszkała razem z Lucjuszem w jego rodzinnym dworze w Wiltshire. Draco Malfoy thumb|left|158px|Draco Malfoy W czerwcu 1980 roku na świat przyszedł pierworodny syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy, którego nazwali imionami Draco Lucjusz. Drugie imię chłopiec odziedziczył po ojcu. Lucjusz Malfoy od zawsze był autorytetem swojego syna, więc być może dlatego Draco odziedziczył po nim imię - żeby zawsze mierzył wysoko, tak jak jego ojciec. Lucjusz bardzo kochał swojego syna, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wspólnie z żoną rozpieścił go i uczynił w ten sposób słabym. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Lucjusz zachowywał się dość ozięble w stosunku do Dracona, próbując z zepsutego arystokraty przemienić go w kopię siebie. Draco z kolei zawsze chciał dorównać ojcu i zasłużyć na jego uznanie, więc od czasu gdy nie udało mu się nawiązać bliższej relacji z Harry'm Potterem, Draco żył pod jeszcze większą presją, chcąc zaimponować Lucjuszowi. Przed upadkiem prawdopodobnie zasilił szeregi śmierciożerców mając niewiele lat, być może dwadzieścia lub poniżej trzydziestu. Wiadomo jednak że dołączył do nich po ukończeniu szkoły. Przez wiele lat był jednym z najbardziej oddanych i docenianych ludzi Czarnego Pana. Jak każdy śmierciożerca miał wypalony mroczny znak na lewym przedramieniu. Pracując w Ministerstwie Magii pełnił tam również rolę szpiega Lorda Voldemorta. Upadek Czarnego Pana Uwierzył w klęskę i zniknięcie Lorda Voldemorta,dlatego nie próbował go odnaleźć. Robił wszystko, aby nie zamknęli go w Azkabanie. Zaczął żyć normalnie, porzucił dawne życie, jednak nadal fascynowała go czarna magia. Miał pod salonem skrytkę, w której przechowywał i ukrywał przedmioty o czarnej magii. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a W 1992 roku, gdy Artur Weasleythumb rozpoczął przeprowadzanie rewizji w domach czarodziejów podejrzanych o współpracę z Lordem Voldemortem, Lucjusz postanowił pozbyć się obciążających go czarnomagicznych przedmiotów (chociaż nie wszystkich - według pana Borgina). W tym celu, zabrał dziennik, który przed swoim upadkiem zostawił mu na przechowanie Lord Voldemort i podstępem przekazal go córce Artura, licząc na to, że Ministerstwo odkryje, że 11-latka posiadała czarnomagiczny przedmiot i wyrzuci jej ojca z pracy. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Na MŚQ w roku 1994 zajmował miejsce w loży honorowej, gdzie spotkał go Harry Potter ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy Voldemort odzyskał swoją dawną moc jako jeden z pierwszych stanął u jego boku. Ucieszył się na jego widok. W pracy był czarodziejem niezwiązanym z czarną magią, poza nią był mordercą. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic thumb|left|Lucjusz z przepowiednią w Departamencie Tajemnic.Walczył w akcji mającej na celu wykradnięcie przepowiedni z Departamentu Tajemnic w 1996 roku. Z początku walczył tylko z kilkoma nastolatkami z Gwardii Dumbledore'a, później z Zakonem Feniksa. Lucjusz został złapany i zesłany do Azkabanu. Voldemort bardzo się na nim zawiódł. Już nie był najlepszym, najbardziej oddanym i wiernym śmierciożercą. Lucjusz w duchu cieszył się, że go uwięziono. thumb|Lucjusz Malfoy w Azkabanie W zemście za thumbjego porażkę, do walki przy boku Voldemorta został zaciągnięty jego jedyny syn Draco Malfoy. Miał on misję bardzo trudną do spełnienia – uśmiercenie dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Gdyby nie Snape, chłopiec zginąłby. Lucjusz wyszedł z Azkabanu. Czarny Pan pożyczył od niego różdżkę, chcąc zabić Harry'ego i uniknąć więzi ich bliźniaczych rdzeni. Oddał ją niechętnie, ale zrobił to. Nigdy już jej nie odzyskał, ponieważ została zniszczona. Brał udział w ataku na Harry'ego podczas ewakuacji do Nory w 1997 roku. W dworze thumb|left|300x300pxMalfoya jego właściciele przetrzymywali zakładników. Kolejno Garricka Ollivandera, Lunę Lovegood, skrzata domowego Zgredka, a także Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Lucjusz nie brał udziału w bitwie o Hogwart. Początkowo prosił Czarnego Pana, aby ten wstrzymał atak, ponieważ Draco był na terenie szkoły. Voldemort, nie przejął się prośbami Lucjusza. Wówczas to jego żona, Narcyza wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce, kłamiąc Lordowi, że Harry Potter nie żyje, kiedy tamten kazał jej zobaczyć, czy chłopak przeżył jego atak. Malfoyowie dotarli do Hogwartu razem z Voldemortem, ale gdy przyszło walczyć, oni pobiegli do zamku, aby znaleźć syna i ostatecznie nie wzięli udziału w bitwie. Wygląd Osobowość Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Pojedynki Czarna Magia Eliksirotwórstwo Majątek Dwór Malfoya Różdżka Trucizny Dziennik Toma Riddle'a Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Żona i syn Lord Voldemort Bellatriks Lestrange Severus Snape Korneliusz Knot Artur Weasley Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter Rubeus Hagrid Lucjusz robił wszystko, aby zwolniono z pracy Rubeusa Hagrida. W 1993 roku hipogryf Hagrida poranił jego jedynego syna, Dracona i Lucjusz zgłosił to do Ministerstwa. Prawdopodobnie uważał, że Rubeus jest nieodpowiedzialny, bo nie potrafił upilnować zwierzęcia. Według Lucjusza absurdem było, żeby półolbrzym miał stanowisko nauczyciela. Zgredek Lucjusz Malfoy gardził takimi stworzeniami jak domowe skrzaty.Często poniżał swojego skrzata,Zgredka,a także zmuszał go do bicia samego siebie.W 1992 roku stracił Zgredka,dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi,który dał mu skarpetkę.Możliwe że Lucjusz miał więcej skrzatów domowych, jednak nic o tym nie wiadomo. Etymologia thumb Ciekawostki * W jego filmową rolę wcielił się Jason Isaacs.thumb|left|148px|Różdżka Malfoyów * Magazyn Forbes oszacował majątek Lucjusza Malfoya na 1,6 miliarda dolarów. * W filmie jego różdżka zakończona była figurką węża, co symbolizuje jego przynależność do Slytherinu. * Jego imię ma rzymską tradycję. Oznacza ono "dziecko urodzone o brzasku" (org. prima luce natus). Polską odmianą imienia Lucjusz jest Łucjusz albo Lucjan. en:Lucius Malfoy fr:Lucius Malefoy ru:Lucius Malfoy sl:Lucius Malfoy de:Lucius Malfoy it:Lucius Malfoy ca:Lucius Malfoy ja:ルシウス・マルフォイ Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1954 Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoy'a